


To Judge A Book

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: snape100, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Snape's diary” challenge in 2006.





	To Judge A Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Snape's diary” challenge in 2006.

Snape's diary had been password protected and written in code but once Lupin had started he hadn't been able to stop. And how could he turn his back on all those carefully chosen words - words that Snape would never say to his face. How much he had hated Lupin, how desperately he was in love with him, how confused he was. How much he missed his mother. The exact words Dumbledore had used to coax him into murder.

His whole life spread out in black and white, just waiting for the right person to come along and read. And absolve.


End file.
